The Neuroscience Core was established to provide research support ? both facilities and technical expertise - for a large group of Research Affiliates working in areas of developmental neuroscience. This support has proven to have broad application to MRDDRC-related research programs, with access to equipment and technical support for work ranging from routine light microscopy and immunocytochemistry of large brain regions, to quantitative morphometry of neuronal and glial elements, and to sophisticated ultra structural analysis. In the last renewal, a component to support in vivo brain imaging research (Brain Imaging component) was added.